Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach
by Jivenshi
Summary: Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, jak mówi powiedzenie. Niewielu jednak wie, że stare prawdy należy traktować z respektem i szacunkiem. Ignorowanie ich bowiem może nas sporo kosztować. O czym całkiem przypadkiem przekonał się pewien dosyć nerwowy Ślizgon.


_Skrob, skrob, skrob… _

Odgłos źle naostrzonego pióra w szaleńczym tempie przesuwającego się po pergaminie doprowadzał go do szału.

_Skrob, skrob, skrob… _

Draco przewrócił oczami i zmarszczył lekko brwi, ostrożnie manewrując różdżką. Karta uniosła się w powietrzu, wirując wokół własnej osi i powoli wylądowała na szczycie ogromnego domku zbudowanego z kilku talii, któremu Ślizgon poświęcił większą część poranka i prawie całe popołudnie. Konstrukcja zajmowała prawie cały dywan, a zadowolony Dracon siedział w samym jej środku, otoczony murami ze srebrzysto-zielonych kartoników. Jeszcze tylko kilka pozostawało rozrzuconych na podłodze w kompletnym nieładzie – za parę minut budowla zostanie ukończona.

_Skrob, skrob, skrob…_

Kolejna karta uniosła się w górę, trzymająca różdżkę dłoń drgnęła nieznacznie, a najwyższa wieżyczka, której niezmordowany architekt właśnie usiłował dorobić dach, zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Malfoy wstrzymał oddech.

Dopiero kiedy zagrożenie minęło…

_Skrob, skrob, skrob…_

_- _Do jasnej cholery, stu diabłów i samego Merlina, mógłbyś wreszcie przestać?! – syknął jadowicie, odwracając się by spojrzeć przez ramię w stronę łóżka.

Na szmaragdowozielonej narzucie, beztrosko rozciągnięty i nagi jak w dniu narodzin leżał sam Harry Potter. Ten Harry Potter. Chłopiec, który Przeżył, Wybawca, _et cetera, et cetera._

To właśnie on – a raczej jego piekielne, gryfońskie pióro! – robił tyle niepotrzebnego hałasu. Jeśli hałasem można było nazwać ciche skrzypienie.

Dla Dracona nie liczył się jednak rozmiar hałasu, ale sam niepotrzebny i niesamowicie irytujący fakt, że ten hałas w ogóle istnieje. W tym momencie, oczywiście.

Draco nie miał pojęcia co też Potter skrobie i dlaczego robi to tak entuzjastycznie, interesowało go tylko jedno: by ten jazgot wreszcie się skończył.

- Potter? Potter, ty wstrętna bestio, mówię do ciebie!- uniósł nieco głos, gdy jego słuszne oburzenie zostało bez odzewu. Dopiero wtedy czarnowłosy pomiot podniósł głowę, zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Jasna zieleń starła się z chłodnym błękitem, całkowicie niewzruszona wobec szalejącego ze złości przeciwnika.

- Słyszę cię Draconie, doskonale cię słyszę. Nie musisz na mnie wrzeszczeć, doprawdy, wiem, że mówili o mnie różne rzeczy, ale jeszcze nie ogłuchłem. – kąciki ust Pottera zadrżały lekko, w ten seksowny, denerwujący sposób, demaskując cisnący się na nie uśmiech. Malfoy zamknął oczy i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

- Czy byłbyś łaskaw odłożyć to pie… To pióro, za pomocą którego tworzysz zapewne kolejną, piękną bajkę dla potomności, dotyczącą oślizgłych składników eliksirów, lub przydatności czaru rozwijającego prezenty bożonarodzeniowe z papieru ?- spytał, siląc się na spokój, chociaż żyłka na jego skroni pulsowała już niebezpiecznie mocno.

Nikt nie działał mu na nerwy tak mocno jak Potter, nikt nie sprawiał, że miał ochotę w cholerę rzucić rodowe, wyssane z mlekiem matki opanowanie i zwyczajnie od czasu do czasu trzasnąć drzwiami, a najlepiej pewnym rozczochranym łbem. O podłogę. Ze dwa razy.

Niestety, opanowanie zakorzenione było tak głęboko, że nijak nie można go było obejść. Przynajmniej Draco tłumaczył to sobie w ten sposób. Prawda była bowiem o wiele bardziej trywialna. I prawdziwa.

Mianowicie: wszystko, co tak denerwowało go w Potterze – jego hałaśliwość, uciążliwy sposób życia, wewnętrzny magnes przyciągający kłopoty, jego zapominalstwo, bałaganiarstwo, spóźnialstwo…

Wszystko to i inne zalety, jakimi obdarzono Chłopca, który Przeżył, były tymi zaletami, które Dracon z całej siły kochał. Och, oczywiście nigdy nie przyzna się do tego na głos, prędzej zje własną tiarę.

Fakt pozostawał jednak faktem, a niekonsekwencja niekonsekwencją – Malfoy dawno przekonał się, że nawet najbardziej krwawe groźby w stosunku do Pottera nie znajdowały odpowiedniego odzewu. Być może ze względu na to, że zazwyczaj pozostawały bez pokrycia.

Dlatego tym razem próbował grzecznie. Może podziała. Chociaż z tym szatańskim dzieciakiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Harry przeciągnął się leniwie i odwrócił na plecy, prezentując całemu światu wszem i wobec najładniej umięśnione ciało na świecie. O ile ciało, na którym prawie nie ma tłuszczu, może być umięśnione. Malfoy westchnął cicho, a jego wzrok nieco nieprzytomnie zsunął się z tych wykrzywionych – bardzo seksownych – ust, by prześlizgnąć się płynnie po klatce piersiowej i płaskim brzuchu Pottera. Wąska ścieżka ciemnych włosów zaczynających się pod pępkiem rozszerzała się stopniowo, ale Harry jak zwykle musiał robić mu wbrew i znów przewrócił się na brzuch. Cóż.

Pośladki Pottera w gruncie rzeczy nie były takie złe.

- …dlatego więc nie mogę… Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – _och, ktoś coś do niego mówił? To nic, nic, jeszcze tylko chwilę…_

- Draco!- _no dobrze, dobrze…_

_- _Co? – spytał zdezorientowany, z ponurym westchnieniem żegnając tyłek Pottera, by znów spojrzeć na jego twarz. Szczupłą, kocią twarzyczkę, w której płonęły te dwie, zielone kule, otoczone długimi rzęsami.

- Sklątka tylnowybuchowa, ot co. Nie słuchasz mnie.

- Ja? Nie słucham? To ty nie słuchasz mnie! – odparł pełnym urażonej godności tonem i odwrócił się plecami do Gryfona i jego gryfońskich pośladków.

Odpowiedział mu wcale niedyskretny, bezczelny śmiech. Tego już ani Ślizgon, ani jego honor, ani wieki siania postrachu pośród plebejuszy zakorzenione głęboko w jego świadomości nie zniosły.

Nie bacząc na to, że każdy ruch szybszy od powolnego manewrowania różdżką może przynieść zniszczenie, zerwał się gwałtownie z podłogi.

Forteca z kart zadrżała, a potem – co było do przewidzenia, kiedy Potter maczał w tym swoje okropne łapska (nawet, jeśli faktycznie nie maczał niczego i nigdzie) – rozsypała się na wszystkie strony, znikając jak sen jaki złoty z zasięgu wzroku Dracona, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zgliszcza, w postaci smętnie spoczywających na kupce kart.

Śmiech narastał, a w Malfoyu coś się zagotowało. Powoli, bardzo powolutku uniósł nogę, przekraczając nad kartami, a potem – kroczek po kroczku – ruszył w stronę swojej niczego niespodziewającej się ofiary. Potter, ta wstrętna gnida, to zło wcielone i wilk w owczej skórze, leżał zwinięty na JEGO łóżku i teraz już śmiał się niemal histerycznie, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Tylko drżące ramiona i usta, półotwarte w bezgłośnym, zwycięskim rechocie świadczyły o tym, że Gryfon nie ma żadnego poszanowania dla nieszczęścia, które spotkało jego kochanka.

Dracon uśmiechnął się lodowato. Nie należało bowiem drażnić Smoka. A już na pewno nie należało zachowywać się potem tak… Beztrosko i bezmyślnie.

Gdy już rozdrażniło się Smoka, należało uciekać. Szybko. Bardzo szybko. I najlepiej w kierunku drzwi. Pancernych.

To niewybaczalne zaniedbanie ze strony Pottera szybko zebrało swoje żniwa. Błysnęło, huknęło, a Malfoy zachichotał niemal demonicznie.

Na łóżku leżał zielony, wijący się naleśnik. Naleśnik piszczał. Nie dało się ukryć, dosyć żałośnie. I w dodatku same bzdury. Coś o przeprosinach…? O wybaczeniu…?

Draco nachylił się lekko do tego końca naleśnika, z którego strony powinna znajdować się głowa Pottera. Jest! Czarny, rozczochrany wiecheć wystający z odmętów jedwabnej narzuty!

- Co tam mamroczesz, Potter?- spytał tonem prawie ociekającym słodyczą i gwałtownie szarpnął za krawędź narzuty, odsłaniając zaczerwienioną, nieco wystraszoną twarz.

- Chyba nie dosłyszałem… Możesz powtórzyć?

Naleśnik szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, a Malfoy zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy tak właśnie wygląda ludzka dżdżownica.

- Przepraszam! – Potter sapnął ze zmęczenia i bezsilnie opadł twarzą prosto w pachnącą Malfoyem pościel. Jęknął przy tym niczym dogorywający na łożu boleści i obdarzył blondyna spojrzeniem zwykle zarezerwowanym dla brudnych skarpetek.

- Przepraszasz za…?

- Przepraszam za to, że przeszkadzałem ci w budowaniu domku z kart, co w rezultacie doprowadziło do jego zniszczenia. – wymamrotał pokonanym tonem. W normalnej sytuacji walczyłby zaciekle do samego końca, sytuacja jednak nie była normalna. Był bez różdżki, nagi, zawinięty w narzutę niczym w kaftan bezpieczeństwa i całkowicie zdany na łaskę ogarniętego zimną furią Smoka. Nie należało przeginać, bo to mogło kosztować go życie. Albo frustrację seksualną. Sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- To nie był domek, tylko forteca. Ale znaj łaskę swego pana, wybaczę ci. – odparł po kilku długich minutach, bezmyślnie obracając różdżkę w palcach. Harry zamrugał.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. – narzuta puściła, a Potter natychmiast wyswobodził się z niej, oddychając ciężko.

- Gdzie jest haczyk? – spytał podejrzliwie, naciągając na siebie koszulę, która leżała na ziemi przy łóżku. Draco uśmiechnął się jak wyjątkowo głodna pirania i machnął różdżką, a pergamin, na którym Potter tak namiętnie gryzmolił, zakończył swój nędzny żywot w kominku.

- Jesteśmy kwita. – odparł bardzo z siebie dumny, przygotowując się na falę krzyków i lamentów. Kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, spojrzał na Pottera ze zdumieniem. Harry siedział po turecku na środku łóżka i uśmiechał się w ten podejrzany, niewinny sposób…

- Potter!

- Słucham? – spytał uprzejmym tonem, splatając dłonie na podołku.

- Co właściwie było na tej kartce…?

- Twoje wypracowanie z eliksirów.


End file.
